


Words Unspoken

by coaldustcanary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Loyalty, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: Brienne has no chance and no choice, even still.





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).

_The sword or the noose._ Brienne could choose neither. The sword she’d been given to uphold her oaths flashed against the firelight in the dead woman’s hands.

_If she would but listen, if she would but understand…_

Lady Stoneheart’s eyes burned with cold fire as she pronounced her sentence in the face of Brienne’s refusal to accept her terms.

_If not the sword, the noose._

Ropes were produced, and though Hyle begged and Pod cried out, Brienne could not speak.

_No chance, and no choice._

As the rope wound tightly around her neck, scraping and creaking against the tree branch above as it was hauled and levered tight, Brienne cast a desperate look toward her companions. Through the blur of tears that wet her cheeks she saw Hyle thrash against the hold of two men of the Brotherhood, and Pod gasp and kick as he was yanked off his feet.

_No choice._

Brienne drew breath to cry out, to stop this madness, and to accept Lady Stoneheart’s terms.

But there was no air. It was too late. She choked, gasped, and a wheezing groan escaped her constricted throat.

_No…_

But no words came.

* * *

The breath that surged through her body burned as it filled lungs encircled by cracked ribs and mottled bruises. The pain was sharp, sudden, and all-consuming, and an inarticulate noise scraped through her throat as her eyes flew open to stare blindly at the dark overhang of trees in the night. She drew a second breath that sounded like the deep groan of a forge bellows, then a third that wheezed desperately. The pain of her wounds was nothing to the scorching heat that filled her from within and prickled her skin like licking flames. Brienne groaned, swallowed, and choked back a plaintive whine of pain. Her throat burned with raw agony, and though she could hear the animal noises that somehow worked free of it, she could not find the ability to form a single word.

“The god’s blessing on you, child. You will need it.” The tired voice seemed distant and faint, barely audible over the rushing of blood in her ears and the groan of her own breath. Brienne feebly licked at the corner of her mouth, trying to draw moisture there, but tasted only blood and ash.

“Rest now,” the voice continued.

The darkness overwhelmed her eyes, and she could do nothing else but obey.

* * *

When Brienne woke again it was to pain, but not as before. Every bruise and break, every wound and ache she could feel, but dully, as if it were more memory than hurt. She tongued the gaps where her teeth had been knocked loose and could not conjure any further ache in her jaw. She frowned, and could feel only faint tugs of tightness where the raw wound on her cheek had once throbbed with agony. Her fingers twitched, pressing against her ribs, tracing over her chest, and reaching for her face as they trembled. They were arrested by the firm but gentle grip of calloused, warm hands, and Brienne’s eyes flew open.

“My lady,” Thoros murmured quietly. “Lord of Light protect and keep you, but give His gift time.” Brienne gaped at him, breath rasping harshly in her throat as she gulped air. They were back in the cave where he had first tended her wounds. But she had not dreamed what had come after. Lady Stoneheart. The Brotherhood’s jeers. The rope’s bite…

_What have you done?_ Her lips formed the words, but only a harsh wheeze came forth. Thoros’s hands tightened briefly on her own, keeping her still.

“Easy, now. Breathe first. Slowly,” he cautioned her, his eyes half-lidded and tired. “The Lord of Light has seen fit to return the spark of life to you, child. I cannot apologize for Him, but as for me, I am sorry. I did not think he would see fit to use me for such a gift again, but it seems he has purpose for you yet.” Brienne clutched his hands more tightly, feebly levering herself into a sitting position and casting her eyes around the space, dimly lit by a small fire. They were alone, but… She looked desperately at Thoros, only a feeble whine coming from her throat. He met her gaze, and shook his head slowly.

“I gave them both the Kiss, just as I did you. But the flames only cleansed; they were not renewed. They are now with the Lord of Light, seated at his table,” he said gently.

_Pod. Hyle._ Brienne felt her eyes prickle, and her raw throat tightened further, but no tears came; there were none left in her, dried clean and hard by Thoros’s fiery kiss. She had failed them. She had been too slow, and the choice before her was no more a choice than it had ever been.

When she could find her feet once more, she staggered through the Brotherhood’s camp to where Lady Stoneheart waited, implacable and cold. Brienne’s throat was still a ruin, but her mouth formed the shape of a single word well enough as she went to her knees.

What had once been Catelyn Stark neither spoke nor smiled as she returned Brienne’s sword to her hand.


End file.
